


"Everything hurts..."

by AutisticWriter



Series: A is for Angst [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a Good Girlfriend, Angst, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 01, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), pallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When Allura learns that Pidge menstruates, she prepares for the start of her period and tries to make her feel better.[Prompt 5: "Everything hurts..."]





	"Everything hurts..."

The human process of menstruation is confusing to Allura (after all, Alteans ovulate once a year, and it doesn’t involve bleeding or pain), but it is vital that she understands it. After all, she is in a relationship with a human who can menstruate, so she needs to know about it before it happens for the first time. So Allura sets out to learn about menstruation.

This is the data she receives on the subject from the other Paladins:

  * Lance: “Yeah, I’ve got loads of sisters and cousins who have their period, so I’m kinda an expert. Basically, she’ll get pre-menstrual (which means Pidge’ll be moody and cry real easily) and then her period’ll start. She’ll bleed for about five days and then be back to normal.”
  * Hunk: “Uh, all I know is a few things my mom told me and some stuff from sex ed. I know if you don’t get pregnant your womb sheds its lining and you bleed for days. Mom said it can be really painful, so we might wanna stock up on painkillers.”
  * Keith: “Periods suck. I used to have them before my hormone therapy stopped them. They make you ache and the blood stains your clothes if you’re not careful. Have you got any pads and tampons about, ‘cause she’ll need them urgently when it starts.”
  * Shiro: “From what Keith and my mom told me, periods can make you feel dreadful. I think a couple days in bed without training is a good idea. I’d give her a heat pad and painkillers and try to cheer her up. I think it’s really kind of you to do all this for Pidge, Princess. You really care about her, don’t you?”



Their advice is really helpful (if a bit confusing sometimes), and Allura is beginning to understand how menstruation works and how it can make you feel. And so she collects items that will probably be of use and gets prepared for when her girlfriend’s period inevitably starts.

\---

“Crap…”

Allura awakes to the sound of heavy breathing and muttering. She rolls over and finds Pidge is not lying next to her. But that voice is Pidge, so she must be nearby; she is probably in the bathroom.

“Pidge?” she says, getting out of bed and wandering over to the door of her bathroom. “Pidge?”

The door opens and Pidge pokes her head out. Her face is clammy, her eyes wide with barely suppressed panic. “H-Hey, Allura.”

“Is something wrong?” Allura frowns, concerned.

“Uh… I dunno. Um… Allura, do you have any… any p-pads around here. I mean, that’s if you even have periods, so—”

Allura’s eyes light up. She has been preparing for this, and knows exactly how to help. “Ah, so you’ve begun menstruating. I have lots of pads available.”

“Oh, thank God,” Pidge mumbles, exhaling slowly. Relief is written all over her face. “I’d forgot all about my period with all this Voltron stuff in the last few weeks, and then I woke up and it’s started.”

Allura smiles. “Well, I’m glad I can be of assistance. Which type of pad do you prefer?”

“I don’t really mind, to be honest. I just, uh… really need something to stop this happening to everything I wear,” Pidge says, opening the door wider to reveal her green pyjama shorts are stained dark red around the crotch.

“Of course. Let me get you some.” Allura rushes to the cupboard and grabs an assortment of pads in many different sizes and styles. She hurries back and hands them to Pidge. “Here you are.”

Pidge still looks sort of embarrassed, but she smiles gratefully. “Thanks, Allura.”

Soon, Pidge emerges from the bathroom in clean clothes, looking much happier. Although the way she holds her hands against her lower abdomen suggests a degree of discomfort.

“Come back to bed, Pidge,” Allura says. “You need to rest.”

Pidge chuckles. “It’s just my period. I’ve had them since I was thirteen. I’m kinda used to it by now.”

“No, I insist. Your body is going through something very strenuous and you need to rest. I think you need at least two days in bed, and four days with no training, and if you don’t do this, I’ll set Coran the overly fussy medical officer on you.”

Pidge stares at her. She laughs again, and steps forwards to put her arms around Allura. She hugs Allura tightly, rubbing her back. “You’re such a fusspot. But thanks for caring, ‘Lura. It means a lot. But I’ll need something to do, otherwise I’ll get bored in bed all day.”

Allura smiles. “That can be arranged. Do you need anything before I go and enlist the help of Coran to get the other Paladins out of bed?”

“I’d like a glass of water, if that’s okay,” Pidge says. She crosses the room and gets into bed.

“Of course it is.”

Allura fetches Pidge her drink and then turns to leave their room. She waggles her fingers, a gesture that means a ‘wave’ to most humans. Pidge does it back, smiling.

“See you later,” Allura says. “Call if you need anything.”

“I will. And thanks again, Allura.”

\---

A couple of hours later, Allura is on the Bridge beside Shiro, both of them studying some very interesting readings. At least, until she hears Pidge’s voice over the communication system.

“Hey, Allura, are you there?”

“Yes, Pidge, I’m here,” she says.

“Uh…” Pidge’s voice sounds shaky. “Can you come back? I don’t feel so good.”

Allura glances at Shiro and sees the concern in his eyes. “Of course. I’ll be there right away.”

Offering a quick apology to Shiro, Allura rushes back to their bedroom. She finds Pidge curled up on her side, hugging her knees to her chest. She looks so pale, her hair sticking to her head with sweat and her face tense with pain.

“Oh, Pidge,” Allura says softly, sitting down beside her girlfriend.

“I feel like crap,” Pidge moans, her eyes screwed up. "Everything hurts..."

Allura strokes her sweaty hair, hating seeing Pidge in pain. “Would you like some pain relief? Or a heat pad?”

“I’d kinda like both, if that’s okay.”

“Well, I can do that. Hang on.”

Allura hurries through the Castle until she reaches the medical bay. She collects the equipment she made sure to collect and rushes back to Pidge. She presses the button on the heat pad and it rapidly warms up, and hands it to Pidge.

“Thanks,” Pidge says, pressing the hot pad against her lower abdomen.

“Now, the pain relief. Swallow this pill and it should numb the pain for a while,” she says, handing Pidge the small red tablet.

Pidge swallows it with a mouthful of water, and squeezes Allura’s hand. “Thank you. Hey, Allura, can I have a hug?”

She smiles. “Of course.”

And Allura wraps her arms around Pidge and lies down beside her. The drugs start to make Pidge drowsy, and her eyes close. But as she snuggles up to Allura, she hears Pidge mumble, “Thanks. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Allura says, and she strokes Pidge’s hair until she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
